far_lands_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Latteras
A proud nation of former tribesmen from the south, the Kingdom of Latteras has become a major economic, military, and political power, credited with ending the rule of Pyros and restoring peace and stability to the region. Lore The Kingdom of Latteras was founded by the Tribe of Mons, a group that desecrated Northern Latteras during its dark age. Travelling up North, the tribesmen and their allies plundered and ruthlessly plucked the Plains and some of the surrounding regions from their elven owners, raiding, pillaging, and then eventually conquering the entirety of the plains and some of the desert and forests. Soon after, the Kingdom of Latteras was proclaimed by King Emmerich Lattern. The rule of Emmerich was a time of stability and prosperity for the new Human inhabitants, as the many bountiful treasures of Pyros and the rich farmland supplied Latteras with more than enough resources to finish off the remaining rebels who rejected the rule of the Human tribesmen and also gave room to rebuild and expand. ' ' However for the elves who inhabited it before, the swathes of Humans coming in with decades deep discriminatory hatred of the elves due to the Age of Chaos's struggle caused them to be consistently mistreated by the new government. During the first few years of Lattern rule, a host of elves were forced into servitude and manual labor to help reconstruction efforts. Others were forced to convert to worship the Humans gods, lest they risk death, and some were even forced to relocate by the military. Many of the elves after these events, especially the defeated rebels, decided to migrate away to Elven states that managed to survive the fall of Pyros, causing the rise of the Aridians and Silvic as major powers and also the establishment of the Jungle tribes. Some remained however and joined the Human government of Latteras, forming the modern-day government system that Latteras continues with to this day. ' ' Things took a turn for the worst when a plague struck East Latteras. When Galogre, king of Latteras at the time, had a gate built between East and West Latteras partly to contain the plague from spreading further, but also because of his hate and lack of care for the Trephian civilians that took up a majority of the population in East Latteras. As a result, East Latteras burned and decayed, and the cities total population saw a drastic decrease. As of 2340 AC, Latteras has been in an economic decline. King Charles and Queen Miriam have been fighting a war on several fronts. The Nix and Aridians have begun to launch attacks onto Latish land, while dissent towards House Lattern has been at an all time high since the burning of East Latteras, with some noble houses even calling their rule into question. Economy The people and the government both support a mercantile society, actively trading with different nations, merchant coalitions, and guilds. The kingdoms main exports are foods and fish, trading these off for high prices with the nations in the desert and taiga. They also make a major profit off of Reem Berries, which are bought for high prices by the surrounding nations due to its ability to grow in any environment and its ability to never rot. Military The military of the kingdom is seasoned in battle and diciplined. Multiple conflicts with bandits and criminal syndicates have given the states magic users which serve the military an infamous reputation for their ability to take out many targets with small numbers. The kingdom funds it's military with the wealth it gains from it's trade and riches from Pyros that have been liquidated and sold off, It is well regarded as the strongest military presence in northern Ludwag. The State promotes registering of mancers and alchemists into the military as active duty or reserves. Any mancers and alchemists in the nation who prove to be potent and have the ability to control their powers are eligible for registration, and are given a host of boons such as access to ingredients, drugs, and a place to stay after passing a placement test. The pay varies, as basic needs are met by the state. Usually state mancers will take on missions or jobs to pay for extra luxuries and other items. Usually these mages go on to join the Latteras Academy of Magic to hone their skills, some even going on to be teachers or even administrators at the academy. Government and Society The Latterns with the help of the early nobility established the nation as an elective monarchy. The ruler is selected from the ruling houses lineage. Bastard children and people not carrying the last name of the ruling dynasty will be disqualified from succession. Eligibility to vote on which member of the house inherits requires you to be a military commander, titled nobility, or firstborn/heir of titled nobility. Anyone not under the specifications will never be eligible to vote unless these are met. The Elven nobility looks down on Humans and other immigrant races, but most not to the point of outright discrimination against them, mostly in fear of retaliation from the crown. The people are generally made up of Humans and an Elven minority, however the high class generally remains Elven while the middle and lower class is a mix of Humans and other races. Mancy and Alchemy not approved with a state license are heavily frowned upon by the people, especially the Human nobility, as it poses a potential danger to the lives of everyone around it. Since the rebuilding of the Latish Castletown, Latteras has evolved into a mercantile society, with many of the most reputable folk being the wealthiest of merchants, traders, and caravaneers. However, Latteras has held on to their Monish roots, not forgetting the importance of military. Many noble houses are descendants of chieftains and tribes who fought alongside Vadim in the territorial wars against Pyros. Noble titles are often granted to those who’ve performed exceptionally within the Latish army, though these honours are rarely given. Interestingly enough, a Maritime culture has developed among much of the commonfolk, with sailing and fishing being a prominent past time of those of low birth.